House of Lost & House of Found
by nvrthelss
Summary: "Patricia, I could kiss you!" When Nina thinks of a way to get Fabian to finally kiss her, will it turn out like she planned? Fabina!


**Hello! Okay, so this is my first fanfic for House of Anubis, or any fandom for that matter. Sorry if my grammar is slightly off, I wrote this at around midnight last night. This chapter takes place right after Patricia and Fabian have that small moment on the couch and Nina looks worried. Anyways, enjoy!**

_Patricia, I could kiss you… Patricia, I could kiss you… Patricia, I could kiss you… Patricia, I could kiss you… Patricia, I could kiss you…_

I couldn't get it out of my head. It was only one sentence, one short, five-worded sentence. Yet it had such an effect on me, Fabian might as well have written me a whole book about how he liked someone else; someone that wasn't me.

_Patricia, I could kiss you…_

It just didn't seem fair to me. Patricia finds one puzzle piece, and Fabian offers to kiss her. I've solved how many riddles? Found how many ancient Egyptian relics? And _how many _kisses have I gotten?

I sighed in defeat, staring blankly at the book in my hands. As a child, I loved to read Harry Potter. I could remember when the first book came out; my Gran gave it to me as a birthday present. But now, it was barely holding my attention. In a way, we were very similar. Going to a new school, meeting new people, and uncovering a mystery that could potentially otherwise endanger the balance of the world. But not even the complexity of the connection between He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the boy who lived, nor the enigma of what happened to Joy, who Victor really is, combined with the house as a whole, can even come _close _to understanding the heart of a teenage boy.

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but it might as well be true.

_Patricia, I could kiss you… Patricia, I could kiss you…_

"Nina."

_Patricia, I could kiss you…_

"Nina?"

_Nina, I could kiss you…_

"Nina!"

I was pulled sharply back to reality when someone grabbed my shoulders. "Huh?" I said, caught off guard. I looked up to see Fabian kneeling in front of me, looking slightly worried.

"We're on chore duty tonight." Fabian paused, searching my face. "Are you not feeling well?"

I started. "Uh, yeah… Yeah! Totally fine! I was just reading some Harry Potter." I wiggled to book back and forth for emphasis. "See?"

Fabian raised an eyebrow. "Nina, the book's upside-down."

"What?"

"The book," He took it from me, flipping back to right side up, and handing it back. "Was upside-down."

I blushed. "Uh, right. I was just, um… Challenging myself! My friends and I used to do it all the time back in America." I lied, ducking past Fabian and heading to clear off the dining table.

Fabian soon joined me, grabbing the silverware. Neither of us said anything, but I could feel Fabian's gaze every so often. It took all of my will power to not meet his gaze. Believe me, I really wanted to. His eyes were amazingly beautiful. They were brown, but they had a cocoa color around the pupil that really made them stand out. And there were sometimes, usually when we were close to solving a clue, that they would sparkle.

I love his eyes.

_Patricia, I could kiss you…_

Should I just ask him what he meant? Did he actually mean it? Does he actually _like _her?

I've never seen anything that would suggest Patricia and Fabian liked each other. And if she did like him back, she wouldn't have deflected Fabian's kiss. Now, if it were _me _who Fabian had offered to kiss, well, I think it's obvious I would have taken it…

I could feel myself blushing, for I had just imagined Fabian and I kissing.

"Nina, are you sure you're fine? You look a tad off color." Fabian placed the dishes he had been washing onto the counter, coming over to me and placing his hand against my forehead. "Whoa, you feel really warm."

Of course, this just caused me to blush even harder.

"Do you want me to get Trudy?" Fabian offered, already taking a step closer to the doorway.

"N-No!" I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine, Fabian. Really." I smiled at him, reassuring him I was fine.

Fabian hesitated, and then smiled back. "That's good. I think we should have another Sibuna meeting. I think I know what…"

Fabian's voice became background noise. Normally I wouldn't be this spaced out. After all, Fabian was talking. But, uh, it was about Sibuna, too… So that's important…

_Patricia, I could kiss you…_

I just couldn't get it out of my head! I swore I could feel a headache coming on. My mind wandered back off to how it would feel to kiss Fabian.

We'd had many moments. All of the times in the attic, when we bumped heads in the fireplace, even when we were on the couch before Patricia came in and had Fabian throwing himself at her.

_What if I had found the artifact? _I wondered. _Would he have kissed me? _

I nearly dropped the glasses that I was carrying. A sudden thought had just occurred to me.

What if I, Nina Martin, just so happened to find another puzzle piece that Fabian just so happened to lose?

**And there we are! The first chapter of House of Lost; House of Found! **

**What'd you think? To fast? To slow? Should I keep going? Should I stop? And sorry if anyone sounds OOC… hehe… Like I said, this is my first fanfic. **

**Please?**

****

|  
V 


End file.
